


Built For It

by Firondoiel, LuvEwan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Mace Windu, Alpha Qui-Gon Jinn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Come Inflation, Could be read as dubcon due to omegaverse elements, Degradation, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Intense Dirty Talk, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Multiple Orgasms, Objectification, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Senior Padawan Obi-Wan, Spanking, SubObi Week, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvEwan/pseuds/LuvEwan
Summary: Alpha Qui-Gon longs to breed his beautiful omega and padawan, Obi-Wan, but the Council forbids it until after Obi-Wan’s trials. Unable to wait any longer to see Obi-Wan grow heavy with his seed, Qui-Gon allows fellow alpha Mace to join them behind closed doors one evening, hoping to tempt him into swaying the Council’s decision.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Mace Windu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 219
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	Built For It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SubObi Day #2: Mpreg/Pregnancy Kink

At some point, Qui-Gon had commanded Obi-Wan’s tits to produce. He had spent a few days with Obi-Wan mostly on his lap, practically bathing him in alpha scent. He told him, again and again that, as his Alpha, he needed Obi-Wan to make him milk. He had taken Obi-Wan’s little tits in his hands and worked them over constantly, suckling as if the milk was already there--ignoring his discomfort, as is an alpha’s wont.

Eventually, Obi-Wan’s omega body had begun to produce milk. A trickle that first day, but quickly his output had matched his Alpha’s need. Obi-Wan couldn’t stop the flow even if he had tried.

And he won’t try, not without his Alpha's consent. Qui-Gon's thrall is so powerful, it likely wouldn't make a difference anyway. His body has been told to make milk, an amount enough to sate a large, often insatiable man.

At his core, Obi-Wan feels the urge to provide for his Alpha. He settles into the routine of being bared and Qui-Gon sucking strongly on one tit, then the other, sometimes with his spare finger pushed deep in Obi-Wan's petite hole.

Qui-Gon loves emptying him completely that way, draining both tits and balls, leaving Obi-Wan dazed and pliant. Sometimes he would be draped over the arm of the couch and Qui-Gon would drive into him, telling him he needs to be filled again, that a good omega remains full with the warm seed of satisfied alpha. 

"A belly full of milk makes me want to fuck," he would grunt into Obi-Wan's ear and then make good on his promise. 

Most nights, Obi-Wan goes to sleep with a full, plugged ass and overstimulated, heavy breasts. "Milk and cream," Qui-Gon likes to tease him, twirling a sore nipple as he pats the plug placed snugly between Obi-Wan's cheeks. "All my sweet omega lives for. At least until I can put my kits in your belly."

Obi-Wan flushes at the memory. He knows Qui-Gon is eager to breed him, though the timing is not right. Not yet. He must be Knighted first, prove himself to the Order before the Council will allow him to carry. But their need to wait has not prevented Qui-Gon from daydreaming about Obi-Wan's first pregnancy---one of many, he reminds Obi-Wan often. "Once I've seen you full of my offspring, I doubt I will prefer you any other way.

"Think of how beautiful that will be. A Jedi Master with his submissive omega Knight, kept pregnant. You'll stream milk then, for me and our babe. Every alpha in the Order will long to stuff you with their knot. But I would never allow that. You are always mine, sweet Obi-Wan. Darling Obi-Wan, omega."

Qui-Gon is also always reminding him that “omegas need a soft cock and a full ass”, but Obi-Wan struggles with keeping himself from hardening under his Alpha’s attentions. So, Qui-Gon locks his disobedient cock away for weeks at a time, training him to be a good omega. 

He knows he is fortunate to have such a kind and patient alpha. Omega cocks are useless for anything other than decoration, something for their alphas to toy with if they like, but most alphas prefer their omegas smooth and undistracted.

These days, Obi-Wan is accustomed to only receiving pleasure from his hole being used to satisfy his Alpha. His cock has gone without direct stimulation for so long that Qui-Gon removing the cage is almost a punishment. He’s now so sensitive that even the lightest touch is nearly unbearable.

However, his Alpha does not shy away from the chance to test him. Today, Qui-Gon takes off the cage right before they walk out the door for a Council meeting. Obi-Wan is on the verge of orgasm immediately, but he manages to dampen his arousal enough that his cock softens. He is a good omega. A good Jedi. He can be professional despite the circumstances. 

But he’s also such a sensual omega, it's obvious to most of the Council that he's flustered and in need. His large breasts are already engorged, but now his nipples are very visibly hard. It's torture standing next to his Alpha. All he can think is the cock he needs is right there. He _needs_ it.

Qui-Gon brushes his lower back, just barely touching the start of his ass crack. It's enough for Obi-Wan to leak milk through the thin layer of material that his Alpha permits him to wear.

Qui-Gon, of course, knows what he’s doing. Touch Obi-Wan’s ass and get him going. 

Master Windu interrupts the already distracted conversation and says they will continue this at a later date. For now, he will escort Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi back to their quarters for a private discussion.

Qui-Gon can barely wait for them to reach the door before baring Obi-Wan's chest. He's so proud of the big nourishing tits.

Obi-Wan blushes and looks down while Qui-Gon shows them to Mace.

"Feel how heavy," Qui-Gon offers, jiggling one large breast in his palm. "He's fully immersed in his omega identity, Mace. He's full like this constantly."

Mace hesitates before taking the tit in his hand. It's warm, and yes, heavy. He can smell the faint, sweet scent of milk.

Qui-Gon takes the other tit and begins tickling the nipple. "I love to play with them. Get them swollen and leaking before latching on."

Obi-Wan is whimpering loudly already, and then both men begin to play with his breasts.

His cock immediately hardens but Qui-Gon swiftly presses at the base, until the erection obediently wilts. "Good boy. You don't need to be bothered by that silly cock right now. It distracts you from your milking."

"Yes, Alpha," Obi-Wan says, and lays back against the couch, allowing the men more room to explore his full tits.

Normally this would be scandalous, a Council member and Jedi Master groping a Padawan, but he is an omega. It is not only expected for him to be sexual, it is required. His body sends him so many pleasure signals when his Alpha is aroused, and the presence of Master Windu is only inflaming his Alpha’s desire further.

"See? He's such a good little slut," Qui-Gon says and takes the first hard suck of a tit.

Obi-Wan feels kind of embarrassed at first but soon he's drunk on Qui-Gon's arousal. Qui-Gon is _so_ proud of him.

But he's still shocked when Qui-Gon pulls away from his tit long enough to say "Drink from him, Mace. You'll never taste anything so sweet."

And both men are drinking enthusiastically, sucking and slurping and moaning with pleasure.

Mace’s touch is so different from Qui-Gon’s. He doesn’t know Obi-Wan’s body like Qui-Gon does, so his fingers wander questioningly, sometimes a little too roughly. But it somehow excites Obi-Wan. The feeling of his Alpha’s pride along with the unpredictability of Master Windu.

It’s a good feeling as an omega, to know he’s so pleasing to alphas. He is dedicated to Qui-Gon but he senses that Mace’s arousal only stokes Qui-Gon’s pride in his omega.

So he wants to be pleasing to Mace too. A pretty sexy thing to be played with and enjoyed.

Qui-Gon is enraptured. He hadn’t thought he would be willing to share his omega, but he trusts Mace. And Obi-Wan was made to be shown off and used. The look in Mace’s eyes pleases him. His omega is so beautiful, as to captivate even a stern Jedi Councilor.

Mace moans around Obi-Wan’s nipple. “Fuck, Jinn. Tastes so fucking good.”

Qui-Gon hums in agreement, popping his mouth off the tit and slapping it. “I go to bed every night with a full belly. And he goes to bed with a full rump.”

Mace moans again. “Such a sweet ass. Wiggles so nice now that he’s got that good omega fat on him.”

Qui-Gon motions for Mace to back off enough for him to move Obi-Wan, pulling him easily across his knees. “There, baby. Master Windu likes your rump. Show him.”

Obi-Wan immediately thrusts his ass up as much as he can, while Qui-Gon jiggles the underside with a few fingers.

“He flushes so nicely. Sometimes he prefers to be spanked before I take him. He likes the burn.”

Mace delivers a sharp smack to one pale cheek.

Obi-Wan jumps. Qui-Gon feels his own cock begin to harden. “Again. He’s been so naughty today. Two erections.”

Mace obliges, spanking him again. He glimpses the generous cock and balls. “Have you given any thought to...removing that problem?”

Obi-Wan stiffens a little until Qui-Gon strokes his back in reassurance.

“My omega is beautiful just as he is. How could I improve upon perfection? Besides, they are occasionally of use to me. Nothing relaxes me quite like rolling useless omega balls in my hands while he moans like a whore.”

Mace chuckles. “Fair enough. I trust you keep that omega cock under lock and key at least?”

“Usually. He becomes easily overwhelmed without his cage. As you can see.”

“Can I touch his hole?” Mace ventures to ask. “He’s holding his ass like a slut. “

Qui-Gon pauses to consider. “Obi-Wan, spread your cheeks. Master Windu will play with your naughty hole while I punish your tits. If I feel an erection from you a third time, you will take a dildo in your ass and mouth.”

Obi-Wan reaches back to expose his hole. “Yes, Alpha.”

Mace’s cock leaks in the confines of his small clothes. Fuck, if the boy wasn’t claimed, he would be buried to the hilt in him already.

Obi-Wan’s tits hang over the side of Qui-Gon’s legs, easily accessible as Qui-Gon twists and pinches and slaps them mercilessly. Milks them with his hands-a humiliation for an omega to see the milk dripping on the floor

Meanwhile Mace has licked a finger and swirled it around Obi-Wan’s opening. The pucker is so small and charmingly pink.

“Fuck, Qui-Gon, you keep him so soft and bare. How do you control yourself? I’d have my mouth on that sweet hole all day....there you go, sweet thing. Moan just like that. Fuck yeah.”

“He’s licked several times a day, whether as preparation for my cock, or to tease him. It’s the fastest way to get him crying, I’ve discovered. Use your thumb now, Mace. Push it in. I told you, the burn is good for him.”

Mace complies, pushing his long, slender thumb into the petite hole. Obi-Wan cries out, just as Qui-Gon twists both his nipples.

“There, baby. I know it’s a lot. I want you to get lost in it, sweetheart. Rub your hot rump against Mace’s thumb. You’re making two alphas very happy right now. That’s all you need to know, baby. You’re going to be so sore tonight. Tits and ass so red, you’ll need to be carried to bed.”

Obi-Wan whimpers as Qui-Gon holds his nipples all pinched and twisted, refusing to release them. He rocks his hips back against Master Windu’s hand. Qui-Gon chuckles at his desperation.

“Hold yourself apart more, baby. Mace needs to punish your hole first.” Qui-Gon runs his finger around where Mace’s thumb has impaled his needy omega, toying with the delicate skin. “Mace, spank him there. Spank him thoroughly, and then he’ll be ready for your mouth.”

Mace moans at the thought, then brings several strikes down on the exposed hole. Obi-Wan cries out, the intense pain translates to pleasure in his omega brain. 

Qui-Gon pulls one of Obi-Wan’s tits up and toward his mouth. “Suckle, baby. Get a nice full belly.”

Obi-Wan feels a hand hold his jaw open and press the soft flesh and hard nub of his nipple  
into his mouth. He begins a sucking motion and immediately, warm sweet liquid fills his mouth.

Qui-Gon continues holding his jaw with one hand and the tit with the other. “Suck, baby.”

Before Obi-Wan can settle into a rhythm, Mace hits him so hard on his asshole that he yelps in surprise and bites down on the fat nipple in his mouth.

“Alpha likes that, baby.” Qui-Gon squeezes his abused tit. “Leaving marks on your own sweet titty. I’ll leave more tonight.”

Obi-Wan tries to pull up from his tit. “But Alpha, this is your milk—“

Qui-Gon shoves the breast back in. “It is my milk to do with what I wish. I wish for you to suckle while Mace prepares you for my cock. I want you full of milk, a nice warm belly. Think how stuffed you’ll be, with my seed and then my knot as well.”

By the time Mace is face deep in Obi-Wan’s ass, Qui-Gon has moved Obi-Wan’s mouth to the other tit. “I know it’s uncomfortable, little omega. Soon enough your tits will be so large, it won’t be. You can drink from one while I suckle at the other.”

Mace moans against Obi-Wan’s hole. “Fuck, his ass tastes almost as good as his milk. How do you fit that monster cock in this tiny hole? Poor little slut is lucky he can walk.”

Obi-Wan dutifully suckles, and soon he feels a strange contented feeling come over him. His eyes are half-closed as he nurses from himself and Master Windu slurps at his asshole.

“There, Mace. Can you sense that? He’s so blissed out already. Just a warm little fuck hole now. Keep warming it up for me. He’s going to be so sweet and docile, riding my cock while you watch and jerk yourself.”

Eventually, Qui-Gon can sense Obi-Wan enter a deep submission. He laps mindlessly at his own breasts while Master Windu licks and teases the hole.

Proudly, Qui-Gon realizes his omega has remained soft throughout the encounter.

“Alright,” Qui-Gon announces, pulling Obi-Wan off his tit and away from Mace’s mouth. As expected, Obi-Wan is happily dazed, grinding in Qui-Gon’s lap, looking for cock.

“Mace, he’s a little unsteady. Help him onto me. I want him facing you. You’ve got to watch his tits bounce.”

Mace easily lifts Obi-Wan under the arms and onto the rigid cock head. He begins pressing down, but meets some resistance. “Oh baby, still so tight. I opened you up as much as I can. I’m just going to push you down, sweet thing. Take your big master’s cock. That’s right, lay your head back and relax, he’s so big for you.”

Qui-Gon grunts. Mace is still struggling to break Obi-Wan open on his cock. “This is a frequent issue, Mace,” he says with some difficulty. “He’s a snug little thing. Just work your hips, omega. Mace has you nice and wet, I can feel it. “

Obi-Wan moans and wiggles, halfway onto the huge wet cock.

Mace can’t help but tweak the red nipples. “Fuck. That’s it.”

Tears stream from Obi-Wan’s cheeks. A drop of white milk is still gleaming in the corner of his mouth. “Need you, Alpha,” He moans.

“Mace, he needs a firm hand. He’s helpless right now. Push his hips down. Now.”

Mace obeys, shoving the slender hips down, and Obi-Wan is pushed the rest of the way onto the enormous, hard cock. He lets out a long moan.

Qui-Gon flexes his hips, giving a few testing, shallow thrusts into the beautiful heat. “There, baby. Oh fuck.”

Mace watches in disbelief. “Fuck, Qui-Gon. Is your dick up to his throat?” He can see the outline of the huge cock, pressing out from Obi-Wan’s pale, slender stomach.

Obi-Wan’s eyes are crossed as he takes harder, deeper thrusts.

For a few minutes Qui-Gon fucks him in earnest, hitting a hard, intense rhythm, enjoying the sound of the tits slapping against skin.

Then he looks up to see Mace gazing at the scene, erection tenting his pants. “Beautiful. Force, please tell me you’re prepared to breed him soon. He’s obviously built for it.”

Qui-Gon swells with pride and drives deep into Obi-Wan. “Once it is decided, he’ll spend every day on his back until he’s fucked full. He can carry several kits at once, and he will.”

“Several?” Mace gapes, looking again at the trim midsection. 

“When he’s bred, you’ll see,” Qui-Gon chuckles. “Stewjoni omegas are some of the most fertile in the galaxy.”

He returns to bouncing Obi-Wan on his cock, and realizes he can hear a sloshing sound. The hearty amount of milk Obi-Wan nursed from himself.

Qui-Gon smiles. “Mace, come here. He’s nice and full from the milk. And so full from my cock. I want him to be uncomfortable just now. Press on his lower belly, yes, right there. Good and hard.”

Obi-Wan moans and squirms. He is fully impaled on the thick, long cock and now Master Windu is relentlessly pushing against his full belly. He can’t help but squeeze tighter around his Master’s cock, which makes him dazed.

“Good, Mace. Harder.”

Mace finds another spot on the pale skin and presses in. “He’s going to be hopelessly sore.”

Obi-Wan sobs. He’s not sure if he’s going to come or piss himself. His Master’s cock has never felt so humongous.

Mace one-handedly pulls his cock from his pants and starts jerking it, leaving his other hand free to press on Obi-Wan's belly--not giving the little omega any respite. Obi-Wan sobs harder, but his eyes are vacant. Every thought has been fucked out of his head, only the intense stimulation they are wreaking on him remains.

The pressure from Mace's hand is turning from discomfort to pain as his muscles become sore and his belly starts to bruise. But Obi-Wan doesn't want it to stop, even though he is frantically trying to twist away from the torment. It makes him feel full, unbearably so, but his omega body also feels the rightness of it. He is meant to be stuffed full with Alpha's cock in his hole and several kits in his wombs. Until he is bred, he needs this reminder of his purpose.

He can't stop clenching around Qui-Gon. His writhing makes him take that thick cock even deeper, and he cries out, feeling his Alpha's cock reaching untouched places inside him.

Qui-Gon doesn't slow his thrusts, using his hands on Obi-Wan's hips to pull the omega down onto his cock. Obi-Wan's tits are leaking again, the scent of two alphas' desire is overwhelming. His body is no longer his own, desperately trying to be as pleasing as possible and existing only for their pleasure.

"That's it, baby," Qui-Gon grunts in Obi-Wan's ear when the omega's head starts to loll. "Already fucked dumb like a wanton slut."

If this is how two alpha affect Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon briefly wonders what three would do, considering inviting Master Fisto to join them sometime soon.

Mace has eased up on Obi-Wan's belly, but only enough to rub the sweet milk over the skin, occasionally pressing in as he does. A low growl rumbles in Qui-Gon's throat to see Obi-Wan's body glistening with his own tit milk. They've filled that little belly so much that it's bloated.

 _But it's still not enough_ , Qui-Gon thinks, imagining Obi-Wan with an obscenely distended belly--rounded and bursting with several of his kits. So heavy on his omega's tiny frame that he can't even carry it around on his own. Obi-Wan will be so sweet in his helplessness. His high fertility rendering him fully dependent upon the care of his Alpha.

"Look at that sweet, tender belly," Qui-Gon hums. "You're going to be sore for days from this. You may think it's too much, but see how badly you need it. How much you love being stuffed. You will take your Alpha's seed this time, won't you? Your wombs ache with emptiness, baby. You need to be bred."

He prods at Obi-Wan's belly and chuckles when Obi-Wan whimpers. "Yes, you have already begun to change so much, but you are still so slender. Once you have been bred, you will never have a belly this small again. I will keep you pregnant, sweet one. Always heavy. Always carrying. You won't even remember being this lithe." 

"Fuck," he hears Mace moan, but he pays him no mind. His focus is his omega.

"You will always be a tiny thing though. So delicate except for your swollen belly and fat tits. Once you have my kits inside you, these luscious things will swell even faster." Qui-Gon palms one leaking breast. "You will have to provide for so many kits as well as keep up with your Alpha's needs. And my desire for your milk grows with each day. You'll just be teats to suckle and a hole for breeding. A belly that’s always a sign of your Alpha's virility."

He wasn’t sure if Obi-Wan was still lucid enough to understand much more than the sound of his alpha's voice, but now he gasps.

"You like that, don't you?" Qui-Gon jiggles the inflamed tit. "You always longed for a purpose. To be needed. Such a shame we didn't realize what you were made for until now. But we will make up all that lost time. You will warm my bed, existing for my pleasure. And it is my pleasure to see you fulfill your true purpose of creating life."

Harsh sobs wrack Obi-Wan's body. Whether they're from Qui-Gon's words or the overstimulation, it's impossible to say.

"You will be content, omega. I know it," Qui-Gon continues. "You will be so helpless, but so beautiful in your dependency. I will see to your every need, baby. You know you will be taken care of. My sweet thing."

Obi-Wan's sobs turn into desperate, broken cries. That's when Mace comes, spilling his seed onto Obi-Wan's belly and rubbing it into the milk-soaked skin.

Qui-Gon snarls. He digs his fingers into Obi-Wan's hips to hold him in place as he slams into him at full strength. Punching out a cry from Obi-Wan's trembling lips with every thrust. 

When Qui-Gon finally knots him, Obi-Wan is shaking and boneless, falling back against Qui-Gon's chest. He makes little hoarse moans of discomfort from the knot that bulges in his belly, but Qui-Gon can sense his contentment

He rubs his hand over the distended belly, partly to feel the bulges in that full stomach and partly to cover Mace's scent with his own. He doesn't mind that Mace spilled onto Obi-Wan, but he still has the fierce need to remove the other alpha's scent quickly. 

Obi-Wan sits on his Master’s knot, feeling the perfect fullness, what he’s ached for. He is sore from the relentless fucking and the blunt fingers poking and pressing on his belly, and now between the cum and knot, he feels so ballooned out, ready to burst. 

He senses how pleased his Alpha is by it all. Qui-Gon pulls down on Obi-Wan’s hips, forcing the knot deeper into his narrow opening.

Obi-Wan sees sparks of white in his vision. His head rolls back onto Qui-Gon’s shoulder, and for a moment, he can only accept the incredible girth and pressure. He can’t feel anything beyond that—nothing of himself exists. He is full of Alpha.

When he slumps back, both alphas chuckle. “I think you’ve worn the poor thing out, Jinn. He’s so small for that giant cock.”

Qui-Gon caresses Obi-Wan’s petite curves, over and over. “The first time I laid him down for a fuck, I wasn’t sure he’d be able to take me.”

"Fuck, Jinn. Did he actually take you fully the first time?" Mace gently swipes his finger over Obi-Wan's nipple, collecting the milk that was beading there. 

Obi-Wan whimpers a little, but he lifts his chest in case one of the alphas wants to drink from him again. Mace shares an approving smirk with Qui-Gon then sucks the sweet milk from his finger.

Qui-Gon waves Mace's hand away when he reaches for another drop. He pats Obi-Wan's stomach, encouraging him to relax the curve in his spine. "You've provided wonderfully for us, little one. And you are right to still offer your tit, sore as you are, but I won't allow you to be completely drained. I won't have your production increase so quickly as to force you to take a pump. Your tits are not made to be touched by cold, lifeless machinery. They are made to be enjoyed."

He punctuates his statement by taking both breasts in his wide hands, groping and kneading. The fat rosy nipples peek out from between his fingers. Qui-Gon jerks his knot inside Obi-Wan. “Beautiful things. I could play with them all day. He ached so beautifully when they came in. Cried and writhed against me. I suckled on him for hours at a time, encouraging more, needing them to grow. He needed big dumb tits to please his Alpha.”

Obi-Wan squirms on Qui-Gon's knot now, tears still streaming down his face. His once pale tits are now a bright red littered with dark marks from their fingers and teeth. One nipple is doubly swollen due to the bite Obi-Wan inflicted on himself. It obviously pains him to have Qui-Gon ruthlessly maul his tender tits, but he doesn't complain, just obediently takes it. 

"Such perfect submission," Mace muses and crouches down in front of Obi-Wan. He places a hand on each omega hip and strokes them, marveling that they are able to bear Qui-Gon's size. "Force, how do you not break him? I never realized those robes hid such a delicate frame."

Qui-Gon kisses Obi-Wan’s sweaty neck, tasting sweet omega.

“He required considerable preparation. He spent many hours on my fingers, humping them like a needy whore. He wanted my full cock the first time, heedless of the pain and damage it could inflict, when even my smallest finger had to be worked carefully inside.” Qui-Gon moves his hips in little circles, reveling in the feeling of Obi-Wan’s tight body working his knot. “When I finally fit my cockhead inside him, it was so snug I fucked him just like that. So tiny, that even my tip makes him pleasantly full. Can you imagine that, Mace?”

Mace's eyes darken at the thought. Again, he thinks of how he would claim Obi-Wan if Qui-Gon had not taken him first. Even if he tried, Mace knows Qui-Gon would not hesitate to strike him down. But Mace knows what images will come to mind when he jerks himself off. 

"You are one lucky bastard. You know that, right?" Mace looks down at Obi-Wan's belly. It's such a lovely sight, sitting bloated and full between two narrow hips. So soft and vulnerable that Mace cannot help but slowly press on it. The gasps Obi-Wan makes would be enough to have him hard again if not for his strict control.

"He was always meant to be mine. Luck had no say in it." Qui-Gon rolls Obi-Wan's aching nipples with his fingers then goes back to groping at the generous tits, hefting them in his palms. "Soon these will be too large to hold like this," he tells Obi-Wan, who softly whines. Qui-Gon affectionately nuzzles his hair. "But it will please me to have more of your sweet tits to amuse myself with. Your body will always be perfect for me, little omega. Never doubt that."

Obi-Wan smiles, and Mace could swear he hears the boy purr, but he's distracted by something else. Beneath the stuffed belly Mace has been stroking, Obi-Wan's omega cock has stiffened and bobs against the curve of his abdomen. 

A wicked anticipation rises in Mace. "You can take a breeding like that, but being told you're a good little boy is what's too much for you?" He's met with Obi-Wan's wide eyes. "Your perfect omega can't help but be naughty, Jinn. Three erections in one day? Do you let him imagine using that worthless thing to fuck as well?"

Qui-Gon laughs at the mere suggestion, the force of it shaking Obi-Wan, who is still firmly rooted by the knot. “I can say with complete confidence that there isn’t one inch of my omega that wishes to use that silly cock for fucking. He’s not built for it.” He emphasizes his words with a few thick thrusts. 

Obi-Wan moans and rolls his hips back against Qui-Gon.

“Even if he did manage to fuck inside me, he would ache for an ass full of cock, and immediately feel the wrongness of it. He’s already ashamed enough by the unusual size of his cock, for an omega.”

Mace leers between the pale thighs. “He is far larger than any omega I’ve seen. But far more beautiful, and even his useless cock is pleasing to the eye, you must admit. Bashful and now angry, hard and red. As if it could do anything about it.”

Qui-Gon gives a few quick slaps to the overworked tits. “Or do you secretly dream of fucking your Alpha? Laying me down the way I lay you down, and driving into me? Do you spill yourself when I’m away, thinking of possessing me as I possess you?”

The omega squirms and flushes. “No, Alpha!” He assures Qui-Gon. 

Mace’s dark eyes flash at the other alpha. “His cock is weeping now, Jinn. I think he’s lying.”

Qui-Gon reaches around the swollen little omega belly and grips the stiff cock hard. 

Obi-Wan moans. “I’m sorry, Master. I-I don’t mean...” His eyelashes flutter and spasm as Qui-Gon pumps him ruthlessly. “I want to be good for—you. Don’t....don’t want....”

“Oh but this traitorous thing does want it,” Qui-Gon traces his rough fingertip along the ridges of Obi-Wan’s shaft, “I think your ridiculous omega balls are tight and full with cum. Is Master Windu right? Do you long to fuck your Alpha?”

Mace places his hands on Obi-Wan's knees and spreads his legs further apart. The omega cock and balls are beautiful, but unnatural. He has a dark desire to see the omega punished for them. Something he will need to meditate on later, but for now, he watches Obi-Wan whimper and plead with his master. 

"He already requires the cage so much. I think he's been saving up useless omega cum in there while you thought he was being so submissive." Mace resists the urge to squeeze one of the pathetic balls in question. He settles for watching Qui-Gon lightly scratch his nail along Obi-Wan's slit. 

"Ma-ah-master, please..."

Obi-Wan sounds distraught, and his frantic wriggles on Qui-Gon's knot are delicious.

"You've always needed a firm hand," Qui-Gon says, landing another slap to one of Obi-Wan's tits. "I know you want to be good, but you still struggle with your true nature, and I will not allow it."

Obi-Wan jumps and hiccups, his body too exhausted to continue sobbing. "I d-don't want...my omega cock is yours, Alpha."

"Yes, it is," Qui-Gon hums, tickling at the sensitive spot beneath the head, "Mine to look at and play with when I need the relaxation at the end of a long day. But perhaps Master Windu was right earlier."

Mace's fingers tighten on Obi-Wan's legs, and he makes eye contact with Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan is trembling against his Alpha. He's gone pale aside for the skin they have marked red. 

Qui-Gon rolls Obi-Wan's balls in his hand. "Your body is confused, omega. It's time we took a more direct approach to your little problem."

Both Mace and Obi-Wan hold their breath.

"Your silly cock wants attention? I think Master Windu and I will need to milk it as we did your tits. Work it until it no longer wants to harden and then continue further to make sure it learns the lesson."

Obi-Wan’s legs try to clamp together, but Mace holds them steady. “No, Alpha...it’s only from the removal of the cage...you needn’t....”

But Qui-Gon is already licking across his palm and returning to the task, groping the balls and sliding the cock in his wet-warm grip. 

Obi-Wan chokes out a gasp and his cock jumps. 

“I do need, my omega. I need to show Mace what it looks like when my pretty omega loses his control. He needs to see how disobedient you are. Perhaps he will report back to the Council? Or perhaps he should swallow great hot mouthfuls of your seed. Would that make you happy, naughty thing?”

Mace caresses Obi-Wan’s knees, then moves his hands up, up, towards tensed thighs. “Is your cum as sweet as your milk, omega?”

Obi-Wan flushes and tries to turn away. It is bad enough when he has orgasmed with his Alpha present—it is mortifying that Master Windu is here to witness his weaknesses too.

He does not think the concept of his cum is sweet at all. 

And yet part of him is aching to release, onto his Alpha’s hand, his own thighs or even Master Windu’s mouth.

“Master, please, put me over your knee. Spank this wrongness out of me, Alpha.”

Qui-Gon pauses in his forceful masturbation. “Always a temptation, little omega. I could spank your upturned little ass all day and never tire of it. I know when I finally breed you, it will be with your ass red from a good spanking.”

Mace grunts. “Fuck he’s a sweet one, Jinn. Begging for punishment with a knot wedged up his tight asshole. I need to milk his cock next. He’s intoxicating.” 

Obi-Wan can feel the pride and arousal Master Windu’s words stir in his Alpha. He is pressed back on the knot and fucked with it while Qui-Gon pumps his traitorous cock. Master Windu moves forward to take his balls in his hand. 

“Thank you, Mace,” Qui-Gon approves, “He’s so silky there, isn’t he? Nice velvety balls. I’ve fallen asleep playing with them, haven’t I, my omega? With you completely boneless on my chest, fucked out.”

“Very silky,” Mace agrees, “I need to lick him there. May I?”

“Yes. Lick him and lap at him. I want him quivering from the stimulation. I’ll take one of these floppy milk-tits in my mouth and suck in unison with you while I jack him off.”

Mace mutters a weak “fuck” before burying his face between Obi-Wan’s creamy thighs. He teases his tongue along the balls before sucking one into his mouth.

Obi-Wan cries out just as the knot deflates. Soon he is being fucked with Alpha’s huge cock, already hard again. Qui-Gon boasts incredible stamina, even for an alpha. Obi-Wan has never been fucked while another man licked at his balls.

And Qui-Gon working Obi-Wan’s cock is too much. There are too many sensations. He is overwhelmed, and ashamed, and so ready to come he wants to cry.

“Here, Mace, let me move him.” Qui-Gon grabs Obi-Wan’s thighs and raises them up, tilting him back further. “There, lick his taint.”

“Fuck that’s pretty,” Mace says, admiring the warm patch of hidden skin. “I’ve always thought omega should be kept bare.”

“He’s naturally smooth. I hardly have to do a thing. Another favorite of mine—tickling him there, when he’s over-sensitized from a fuck or spanking.”

Mace almost sounds pained as he moans at the thought and then dives back between Obi-Wan's splayed thighs. When he gets his tongue on that vulnerable taint, Obi-Wan yelps loudly and renews his squirming, trying harder than ever to find any reprieve from all the sensations he’s being forced to endure.

His frantic little cries have Mace smiling against that tantalizingly velvet skin. Obi-Wan could protest all he liked, but Mace knows he can take it. Omegas are for breeding and bearing. Their bodies exist to be fucked. They’re easily excitable and overwhelmed, but they can be used for as long as their alphas desire, pushed to their limit and then pushed even further. 

Besides, Qui-Gon has made it clear that they’re far from finished with Obi-Wan for the day. Even if Obi-Wan truly cannot bear any more, he will still have to take everything his Alpha gives him anyway.

Qui-Gon knows Obi-Wan is about to have his first omega orgasm. He’s becoming hysterical in his writhing. Not letting go of his omega's cock for a moment, Qui-Gon wraps his other arm around Obi-Wan's middle and pins him in place. 

"Enough of that now." He releases Obi-Wan's tit from his mouth to growl out the words. 

Obi-Wan obediently tries to cease his struggling, but he's so far gone. Qui-Gon roughly laps at the puffy nipple even though there is no more milk to give. Playing with Obi-Wan's tits will always amuse Qui-Gon. It makes his boy whimper so beautifully when he is still suckled after a thorough milking. 

"I won't knot you again just yet." Qui-Gon thrusts hard into Obi-Wan's tight heat. "That needs to wait until your naughty omega balls have been emptied."

Above Obi-Wan’s mewling, Qui-Gon can hear the wet sounds of Mace teasing his omega's poor taint. 

"This will be painful for you, my omega." Qui-Gon grunts when he feels Mace's tongue against the base of his cock as his cock fucks back into Obi-Wan. "You will be made to come until you are dry, but you must obediently take it all. This will help you learn to keep that worthless cock soft, boy."

Obi-Wan chokes out something that might be “yes, Alpha”, but it's too broken to be sure.

"Then I will lay you down in our bed for breeding because you will have nothing to distract you. We have delayed long enough." Qui-Gon pulls Obi-Wan closer, knowing it puts pressure on his swollen belly. "I will keep you in the mating bed for the rest of the day and through the night. I will provide for all your needs while you obey your Alpha and create life."

That brings out another cry from Obi-Wan before his entire body tenses and his orgasm takes him.

Mace moves quickly to wrap his lips around the tip of Obi-Wan's cock, drinking down every drop of omega cum. It's not as sweet as omega milk, but still addicting. He will suck this pretty cock until it has no more to give if Qui-Gon will allow it.

He looks up to watch Obi-Wan's face. The overworked thing looks absolutely wrecked, but his tear-covered face has gone slack with pleasure in the throes of orgasm. It's beautiful. A perfect, fucked dumb slut.

Qui-Gon follows the tense jerks of Obi-Wan’s body, fucking him through the long, gasping climax. 

The slender omega slumps back on Qui-Gon, his belly still pleasantly bloated and splattered with cum. He moans as the relentless fucking continues. 

Mace listens to the wet squelches of that giant dick slamming in and out of the slick omega hole. His own cock is a throbbing hot need in his trousers. Behind tight shields, he imagines splitting the boy open on his girth, learning how well his sweet muscles would hug and squeeze him. He knows filling Obi-Wan up with seed and a knot would be the most pleasure he’d ever experience. 

But he will take what Qui-Gon offers, it’s more than many alphas would allow. 

Mace, still crouched between Obi-Wan’s splayed legs, looks up at Qui-Gon. He rubs his hands up Obi-Wan’s thighs over to his hips. Such fine musculature. Petite. How had Qui-Gon not broken these little hips yet?

Qui-Gon watches Mace with knowing eyes. "He's perfect, Mace," he says in between long, hard thrusts. "Petite, yet strong. He tries diligently, but craves strict punishment. So naturally submissive already, but desires to be dominated even further." 

Here, Qui-Gon pauses to strip his hand down Obi-Wan's spent cock once. The catatonic omega's entire body spasms. Qui-Gon shushes him when he cries out weakly. "Be good for me, omega. We are helping your naughty little cock with its problem. I promised to work it until it could no longer get hard. Don't you want that, omega? It will be so much easier for you." 

Obi-Wan snuffles and squirms a little as Qui-Gon continues thrusting inside him, but he bites his lip to remain silent when Qui-Gon goes back to playing with his cock. "You see, Mace?" Qui-Gon turns his gaze back onto the other master. "Pleasing me is what matters the most to him. It informs his whole existence. He accepts your touch because I wish it, but he would never be satisfied taking a knot that couldn't break him open like mine."

Mace’s cock aches. He thrusts in time with Qui-Gon before he can stop himself, so turned on by the omega’s helpless moans. 

Qui-Gon notices immediately but just laughs, driving into the slender body. “Go ahead, Mace. Imagine what you will, but it’s better than that. So warm and snug. When you hear him gasp, he’s usually squeezing those muscles around my cock. Sweet thing holds on for dear life.”

The sweet omega scent is intoxicating. Mace wants to bury his face back in the smooth taint, lick and taste. He wants this perfect omega tied to a bed while he and Qui-Gon take turns making him cross-eyed. He’s never seen an omega cock so beautiful, even in its disobedience.

“Go ahead, Mace. Suck on that pretty cock. He needs to come again. I feel it building here,” Qui-Gon says, and rubs Obi-Wan’s lower belly. “He can’t seem to stop himself. Dumb little cock thinks it needs to spurt its useless seed.”

Mace doesn’t wait. He takes the hardening flesh into his mouth. Obi-Wan tastes clean, despite the male musk of cum. A part of him is irritated at the girth—omegas are not meant to fill anything, even a mouth. He swirls his tongue around the head while the omega keens.

Qui-Gon squeezes one tit, then the other. Obi-Wan whimpers. “There you go, baby. A cock up your ass, a hot mouth sucking you off and rough hands playing with your teats. If your body thinks it needs to come, I’ll be sure it does.”

Mace licks down to the tight, silky balls. He sucks them in and out of his mouth, tickling them with his tongue and making the omega slut cry out and wriggle.

Obi-Wan feels feverish enough to be in heat, but he's not due for one. He's overworked, and his Alpha demands more. Fresh tears make their way down dried tear tracks on his flushed face. 

There's another orgasm building, and Obi-Wan wants it, needs it desperately. His thoughts are so jumbled in his brain, but he still feels guilt over being such a naughty omega. He wants to come in Master Windu's mouth again. The Jedi master's tongue lapping hotly at his sensitive taint and balls makes him long to shoot off again, but something isn't right.

He's too empty inside without his Alpha's knot. They stuffed him so full earlier that now it's not enough. 

Qui-Gon slaps one of his tits making him yelp. He's going to have several marks and bruises later. Then his Alpha twists both of his puffy red nipples. At the same time, Master Windu rolls his balls in one hand while licking a stripe up the underside of his cock. 

Obi-Wan moans, his voice hoarse, and tugs at one of Qui-Gon's hands. His Alpha is surprised enough to let Obi-Wan direct his hand down to his lower belly. Obi-Wan whines pleadingly. 

Understanding dawns on Qui-Gon, and he laughs. "Poor thing. My small omega has to be stuffed full and then some to come? What a greedy little thing you're being tonight."

Qui-Gon lightly rubs over Obi-Wan's belly, chuckling at his unsatisfied whimpers. He glances down at Mace, but the other alpha is lost in teasing Obi-Wan's naughty, red cock. 

"Mace wants you, Omega," Qui-Gon whispers into Obi-Wan's ear. "He would love nothing better than to bounce you on his knot. Or maybe bend you over the nearest surface and fuck your tight hole until you screamed for him."

Obi-Wan's squirms become more frantic. 

"Maybe I should ask him what he wants to do to you. See just what torturous things he has in mind to play with you. Maybe I'll like some of them. Maybe not. But you?" Qui-Gon presses a little on Obi-Wan's belly. "You'd love anything, my sweet slut."

Qui-Gon suddenly presses down hard as Mace swallows around Obi-Wan's cock. The overwhelmed omega's mouth falls open in a silent cry. And his needy cock spills into Mace's waiting mouth.

“Don’t swallow, Mace. He craves fullness so badly, you better feed him that cum too. Gather it in your mouth, look how he jerks like a helpless whore. Fuck he’s tight when he comes. Fuck, baby, squeeze my fat cock.”

Mace marvels at how Qui-Gon can form words while fucking into such sweetness. He obeys the order, letting the warm seed pool in his mouth. He holds Obi-Wan’s thighs open while he collects the cum.

“Open up, baby,” Qui-Gon says, squeezing his mouth open. “Mace has something for you to help fill up that greedy belly.”

Obi-Wan dutifully accepts Mace’s mouth, and swallows the cum as it’s pushed into his own mouth. Alpha rubs his belly and fucks him deeply, leisurely. 

He feels the seed sliding down his throat but it isn’t nearly enough. He needs the knot.

Mace pulls back, mouth gleaming and eyes dark. 

“Fuck”, he says, watching Obi-Wan’s breasts jiggle with each thrust. He hasn’t forgotten what Qui-Gon asked. All the possibilities throb in his cock. “First thing I would do is let those tits swell with milk until they’re dripping. Then I’d tie them up tight while this little omega cried and begged to be filled. I can’t think of a prettier sight than an omega with huge milky tits trussed up.”

"Mmm," Qui-Gon grunts and grabs one sloppy tit. "Hear that, omega? Mace wants these fat tits to get even bigger. They would be so heavy, sweet one."

Obi-Wan weakly wriggles on Qui-Gon's cock, still coming down from his orgasm.

"I think he likes it, Mace," Qui-Gon chuckles, a little breathlessly. "He does so love to be reminded of his helplessness."

"Just as all the best omegas should." Mace palms the other tit, tweaking the nipple. "Once these tits were secured, I'd strap him down to the bed. Make him completely helpless, barely able to use his tight little body to beg for cock."

"Like the old ways." Qui-Gon slows his thrusts so he doesn't get too close to coming. The next knot Obi-Wan takes should be when he's spread open on his back, ripe for breeding. 

"Yes," Mace agrees. "Like the days when the wealthier alphas left their precious omegas where they belonged. Tied down in their beds. Legs open and ready for their alpha's return."

"Only allowed out for daily exercise to keep their bodies pleasing." Qui-Gon grabs Obi-Wan's hips to still them so the needy omega can only take what he's given. "Just there to warm my bed when you aren't warming my cock."

Obi-Wan whines. 

"Fuck, Jinn," Mace breathes. "He almost likes it too much." 

"His hole is still tightening around me like it does when he comes. You're exciting the sweet thing."

Mace lowers his hand back to Obi-Wan's belly and lays his fingers over the bruises he left there earlier. Images of Obi-Wan bred came to his mind. The omega bound to his bed with the swollen belly he obviously wanted. Mace blocks out the strengthening wish for him to be the one that bred this beautiful thing. Instead, he lets himself wonder if Qui-Gon might let him have Obi-Wan's hole once he's carrying. Pregnant omegas are well-known for their salacious libidos, and Obi-Wan is already so desperate. Jinn would never be able to keep up.

Qui-Gon looks at him knowingly, causing Mace to check his shields in case he's projecting, but he imagines his want is obvious to anyone. After a moment, Mace looks away and lightly presses on Obi-Wan's belly. The omega gasps and tries to wriggle, but Qui-Gon holds him fast. 

"So, you would tie up his poor tits, then secure him to your bed." Qui-Gon's voice is remarkably even for an alpha that has been fucking into his omega for the better part of an hour. "What then?" 

Mace traces the swell of Obi-Wan's stuffed belly, letting the omega catch his breath. "Then I would not let him loose until he has obediently accepted my seed into his womb for a successful breeding." 

Obi-Wan's omega cock twitches and weakly dribbles precum, despite his two orgasms back to back.

But Qui-Gon just laughs. "You need it so badly, don't you? Master Windu can see you require a kit in your belly to settle you." He drags his fingers over Obi-Wan's oversensitive cockhead, ignoring Obi-Wan's small yelp. "What do you think, omega? Are you ready to be bred?"

“Yes, Alpha,” Obi-Wan replies instantly, without thought, his instincts answering for him. 

Mace’s entire body burns. Would Qui-Gon actually breed his beautiful omega right here, with another Master, another _alpha_ watching? 

Qui-Gon is drunk from the prospect of giving Obi-Wan his seed, head thrown back and eyes half-closed. His large hands roam the slender, trembling body. “He’s built for it, isn’t he?” he asks roughly. 

Mace isn’t sure he’s blinking anymore. His world has narrowed to the slender little hips in front of him, braced by Jinn’s hands. A voice somewhere inside him suggests that he breed the omega too, stuff him full, perhaps Kenobi could carry Qui-Gon’s kit _and_ Mace’s? His tits would swell and overflow, his belly huge, skin straining and flushed. He would be proud to present this creature to the Council in such a state, resplendent with fulfilled fertility, nipples constantly hard and wet.

"There's a good omega." Qui-Gon's hands naturally find their way back to Obi-Wan's tits, reddened and marked from their earlier punishment, and gently squeeze. "That's my sweet thing."

Obi-Wan whines softly and leans back against his Alpha. His eyelids droop, but Mace can see the desire in his tired eyes. 

"It's hard to imagine how he will be even more beautiful once he's bred," Mace finally manages to say.

"I've imagined it many times." Qui-Gon murmurs as he kneads Obi-Wan's tits. "I made his body lactate because I was so eager for him to carry, but he is so close to his trials. The Council would never approve."

Mace swallows hard.

"He will be so beautiful, Mace," Qui-Gon continues without looking up. "All softness and curves. Docile and content. Lovely in his fulfillment."

"Force." Mace chokes and nearly pops his knot in his pants. "He obviously needs to be bred now. The trials can wait."

Qui-Gon slowly lifts his head to peer at Mace. "Is that your opinion as a friend or as Master of the Order?"

"Both." He knows that Qui-Gon is manipulating him, being devious with his acclaimed negotiator skills. But Mace stares at Obi-Wan's slim midsection, picturing it round, and finds he doesn’t care. “He would be wasted as a Knight. He’s made for this.”

Triumph flashes in Qui-Gon’s eyes as he smiles slowly. "I agree. But we did promise to milk him dry to teach his omega cock obedience." He fists Obi-Wan's limp cock and chuckles when the omega whimpers from oversensitivity. "Unless of course, you think we could skip that and move him to my bed?"

Mace’s fingers tighten on Obi-Wan’s thighs, adding to the array of bruises already painting the creamy flesh. Surely Qui-Gon means for him to join them, if not in the mating bed, then at least in the room. His friend would not make such an offer then cruelly banish him once they had settled the omega. 

But Mace isn’t willing to risk it just yet. It is a wonder that Qui-Gon has allowed him this much. 

“He does need to be taken to bed,” Mace measures his words carefully, “but an alpha should always follow through with a promised correction.”

Qui-Gon smirks. “I find that I agree with you again.”

“A fucking miracle.” Mace rolls his eyes as Qui-Gon laughs. 

Together, they wring another two orgasms from Obi-Wan’s hypersensitive body. His charming struggle between omega shame and wantonness echoes in the Force as his cries from overstimulation sound loudly through the room, delighting both alphas. When he finally comes dry, Obi-Wan lists sideways in a dead faint. He would have fallen to the floor if Qui-Gon hadn’t caught the omega up in his arms. 

“Bring me the plug on the nightstand in my bedroom. He needs to keep full.” Qui-Gon strokes Obi-Wan’s damp hair, smoothing it away from his forehead. 

They carefully remove him from Qui-Gon’s cock when Mace returns and plug up his hole before too much seed can escape. Qui-Gon slips an arm under Obi-Wan’s legs and lifts him, carrying him to the bedroom. He pauses at the doorway to gesture for Mace to follow them, and the other alpha does so eagerly. 

Mace watches Qui-Gon gently place Obi-Wan in the center of the bed, then palms the bedroom door shut and sends instructional codes to the main door. Once the panel beeps in confirmation, Mace smiles. No one will be disturbing them for the next two days.


End file.
